Talk:Halo: The Cole Protocol
Update This page really needs to be updated and brought up to the standards of the other novel articles. Its' been 2 months since its been released and ive just had to remove a part that said it hadnt been released yet. We seriously need to get a lot of people to make it better. Its the same with Jacob Keyes, not updated. FishType1 20:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) stub Can someone tell me whether or not it is appropriate for the stub template to be one here? [[User:Ghost sangheili|'Pryo 'Zarkum']] My COM My Story 21:13, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Ghost Sangheili, I don't think so because we haven't gotten any information at all about this subject. If this article continues to remain this way after the book has been released, then yes. Otherwise, no. ^^ Template Problem? Whats up with the px|center|‎ in the template? I can't find it in the code, but it still shows up. ? k4karnage Talk Channel | 22:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) It's the image link. If there is no image inserted, the code will appear in the article nevertheless.... - Artificial|Intelligence 22:34, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Removed. -ED 21:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Light? Does anyone else think that the "mystic glowing or sparkling object" on the cover is just a light? Combat Knife on Spartan in Forground To me, it appears that the spartan has a combat knife strapped to his or her left sholder (looking at the cover image, our right). Also What does he/she have strapped to his/her back (over right sholder)? It appears to be either a extremely small Gravity Hammer, or the but of a Spartan Laser. Response? http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:The_Cole_Protocol.jpg That is indeed a Combat Knife. For the weapon he has on his back, I have no idea, could be anything, maybe even an new weapon. SQ G T3rr0R 20:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I always thought it was just a shoulder-mounted flashlight. They use them in space, so I think it's possible the MJOLNIR is equipped to use similar gear. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 21:11, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, definately a knife, though whether it's combat or survival orientated is unclear. And agreed with Specops, definately looks like a shoulder mounted light. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 21:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Two Different Covers There appears to be two different covers for this book going around, they're mostly the same but have a few important differences. The one on this article (also here on Amazon.com), and on here on Kotaku. In the one on Kotaku: - The Spartan is wearing a different pauldron on his/her left shoulder. - Different flashlights which are on both shoulders. - A different knife and it's on his back, not his left shoulder. - The MA5C on his back sticks out more. - The Spartan generally covers up more space, and so you can't see the guy standing in the background. - The background also has more rocky outcroppings, and more minor changes like that. - Hmm...it also seems the whole set of armor has some minor differences, if you compare the parts. - And he's holding a Battle Rifle, not an MA5K All in all, I'm betting the one on this article was just a preliminary drawing, and the one on Kotaku is the final. I think this latter looks better anyway. Aeshir 22:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a ton for that. The Amazon version looks like a prototype, and the Kotaku one looks like the most recent version. I'll swap the old one for the new one. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 21:57, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Already got it! :D Aeshir 22:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) MC Think the Chief will be in this book? KougermastersTalk StuffYoutube 02:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :At least a part of it takes place before Reach fell, so possibly! Though I think it's more likely there'll be whole new characters. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 02:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Knowing how the novels work,this book will probably slightly deal with Halo Wars or possibly Halo 3 Recon.Because for Fall of Reach it was Halo,for First Strike it was Halo 2,for Contact Harvest it was Halo 3.Sith Venator 03:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC)O and ya MC will probably be in like 1 chapter then mentioned alot. :It would seem tedious to throw in the Chief for all the books. To think about it, he hasn't made a major appearance in the 4th, or any at all in the last 2. ǀτˑɔʘɱɱəŋɗєґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Uh...Sith,have even read any of the books because I have and the fact that The Fall of Reach is a prequel to Halo: CE,The Flood is tie-in to Halo: CE,First Strike is a prequel to Halo 2,Ghosts of Onyx is set at and after Halo 2,and Contact Harvest is set before and at the very beginning of the Human-Coventant War.Plus,The Cole Protocol is going to be set in 2550-2552 or 2551-2552 so it is a somewhat a prequel to Fall of Reach and Halo:CE and I highly doubt that the 2552 timespan will take place around Halo 2,Halo 3: Recon,and Halo 3.Also,some parts might take part before 2550 but I doubt it will be 6 years after the star of the war.SPARTAN-177 00:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I've read everyone except Contact Harvest,Im not talking sequal or prequal wise,GOD,I mean uuuu,look Halo:Fallo of Reach basicly sets the feel for halo.Halo:First Strike deals with right b4 Halo 2anf includes a crossover of Halo 1 and Halo 2 tech.Contact Harvest included the Hornet and Brute power armor!So do you now no what i mean?!Sith Venator 22:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC)Also your being a smart allac. Uh guys....since it past the release date, shouldn't we started flooding the place with info? I got the book they day america got it, and there's no MC or any spartan except for Gray team, which is Jai, Andriana, and Mike.--GeneralKits34 01:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Early Release So yay its being released even earlier,also Who is the elite?Is it possibly the future Arbiter?Also it says Gray Team was renegade,does this mean there operating without command?Sith Venator 18:26, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Its not released earlier purposely, its an accident. I have a copy, so do some other users, but it will spoil it if we said anything O my god i was right!!!!It is the Arbiter,check his page he now has a name!Sith Venator 03:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :What annoys me is that there is absolutely no source for that. User0 (talk) 05:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Plot? would someone who actually has the book care to add the plot? Scrounging around 30 different articles trying to get information is tedious at best. ProphetofTruth 18:39, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I added some of the plot. It's incomplete, my batteries are running low and I can't find my power cord. PLEASE EDIT IT. I had no sources, but those who read the book can confirm for me and add those in at a later date. User:Taco033 "Inaccuracy" :Actually, a railgun and a coilgun are completely different. It's in the names - a railgun uses magnetised rails to propel a projectile. A coilgun activates and deactivates a series of magnetic coils to provide the propulsion. Same idea, using magnetic force, but different methods. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The description is still in basic form. I doubt someone unless they were a scientist would say "Well good sir I do believe that it is in essence a coilgun due to the fact...." Calling it in essence a railgun means it uses the same principles but is not in fact a railgun. ProphetofTruth 17:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Well, the railgun in transformers... Readers I just got the book and have started to read it. It's a little different from Nylund's and Dietz's style, but it's still enjoyable as an overall novel. I just wanted to know, who else here on Halopedia has started reading the novel? What are your opinions? I was too lazy to create a blog for this so I put it on the talk page instead. Anyways, insightful reviews of a novel are key aspects in improving your writing, it's good to express your views as well, so go on! [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']] •••|Ξ| Talk |Ξ| |Ξ| |Ξ|••• 21:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I think it was pretty good, different, but good. SILENT ONE 21:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ive read them all and this is my fav FishType1 19:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) im about half way through and to be honest i don't like it all that much. to me it seems that the author simply scanned and skimmed the plot/characters of halo and went off without knowing the full details. there have been a lot of continuity mistakes as well such as stating Adriana and the others were first taken with 70 other children, a contradiction in that 150 (i believe not to sure) were taken. also the background on the sangheili seems a bit strange, parts i like such as the kaidon and the assassins, parts i don't like are doctors being looked down upon, the whole blood thing, killing off an entire bloodline, and the extremist sense of honor. even the arbiter doesn't seem right. mostly that and some minor details keep annoying me throughout the book =\ Hollywood I finished the novel, and frankly, I did't care for it. I was extremely disapointed with the plot movement in that it didn't flow together as a central story. The characters, most of them anyway, were two-dimensional and I couldn't keep the human's names straight to save my life. There was no attempt to give the Grey Team spartans any personalities or character traits like in the previous books. It occured to me about halfway through that the author was trying to add a little bit of cultural diversity to the Halo universe. Instead of going with, as the other books have, established traditional names like John, Kelly, Kurt, Linda, or Fred, he chose this myriad of very similar Italian or Spanish sounding names which, for me at least, made it more difficult to keep characters separated. The Sanghelli honor code just got annoying after a while (oh... surprise... he's going to kill himself...); and the Covenant characters started to blend. All in all, the only thing I liked about it was the story arch that focused on Keyes. Flag-Waving American Patriot 21:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I agree. I hate when I have to flip back and forth in a book to find out whats going on, and I think that Buckell kind of went overboard with the Sangheili, which was easily the low point of the book for me. D1134 20:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : I liked it and the cultural diversifacation was something needed as I doubt the UNSC is all white. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Plot Additions Hey, this is Taco033. I added the first 80 pages or so of plot, but no templates for "Spoilers Start Here" or anything. I'm really surprised no one has added this stuff already, I remember Contact Harvest was updated about five hours after release. Finally, I'd like to work a bit more on this article. Those interested are welcome to join. All I want to do is discuss the book in general (such as is Thel 'Vadamee the Arbiter?). Taco033 ("TALK PAGE") --Taco033 19:22, 11 December 2008 (UTC)Taco033, User:Taco033 date the cole protocol takes place in 2535. on page 34, keyes notes that it's been four years since cole's victory at harvest. the second battle harvest was in 2531.CaptJim 14:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :No it's 2534, since Keyes notes that the Human-Covenant War began "9 years ago". And what do you mean "Cole's victory" he began fighting for Harvest in 2531 and had won in 2535. —əґыţєґιιб This is annoying I don't really care about the Grey Team. I want a novel about the second Halo game. This is almost like a reason to drag it out. --Lance Corporal Legend 09:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :It's not so much about Gray Team as it is about the Insurrection. If you remember, Halo: The Flood wasn't as great a great novel as many thought, cuz everyone knew what was gonna happen. It's actually interesting to see the Kig-Yar form a half-alliance with the Insurrection, plus the UNSC actually saving the Insurrectionists (which was a historical moment). And a lot of people feel they didn't understand Thel 'Vadam that much, since he was so quiet after becoming the Arbiter, or the Sangheili culture in general. I think it's fascinating how they live in tents, never know their fathers, live a strict life, and send assassins to kill a Kaidon! Think about it, after they finish writing about Halo 2 and Halo 3, no one's going to want to read it anymore, and Bungie probably felt that we need to understand more about the Halo universe, outside of the games. Just take the time to read the books and understand what's going on, and it would relate a lot better to what you already know. —əґыţєґιιб Anything you didn't like about the book Don't get me wrong, I thought Tobias did a great job with the story. I have just one issue. Keyes got promoted straight from Lieutenant to Commander in 2534, which meant that he was stuck with the rank for 16 years. I thought he should have become just a Lt. Cdr., so it flows better with his career. What about you, was there something you felt didn't fit quite right? : Well, both Jenkins and Johnson held the ranks of Private First Class and Staff Sergeant for over 20 years but I agree that he sould have been a Lt. Cdr. first before becoming a CommanderSPARTAN-177 00:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Overall Overall i think the this book was not as good as the others Spartan's going public problem in this book it is obvious that people know about spartans, keyes knows about them, the ODST's dont like them and even the rebels know about the. but i thought ONI section 2 didnt release them to the public for years. Themasteridiot ¡Hola, señor! Did anyone notice, but the main Rubble characters have Spanish names? Ignatio Delgato, Maria Esquival, Diego, Peter Bonifacio, and so on? Is there something to know about people who lived on Madrigal (Is it just me or did that sound Spanish as well?) ǀτˑɔʘɱɱəŋɗєґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Most of Madrgil was made up of people op Spanish descent. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Keyes should be dead I like the book but maybe the German translation is realy bad or ther is a Fault in the Plot. On Page 168 it says that the humans already destroyed the Halos so Keyes should be dead because he died in first video Game. I hope that this fault is just a product of the bad translation .. (they say OKST instead of ODST, although ODST is used in all other Books ) PLZ. answer so I can still hope for the book. cu l8R alig8R :Yes, it is a piss poor translation. It takes place in 2535, 17 years before Halo. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 23:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The guy who asked misunderstood the plot. It is written that the humans destroyed a forerunner artifact. (not a halo) This is the same as in the english version. My brother red both versions of the book he speaks perfect english and he said that the translation is correct. (sry for bad spelling I will try to improve it by reading halo books in english) Translation Yeah, don't worry, it must be the translation. The original English copy makes no mention of the Halos, and if you figure out the timeline it takes some time in the mid-to-late 2530's, at least a decade and half before Keyes' death. You seem to speak English pretty well, and even if they don't sell English copies in your area I'm sure you could find one online. Speaking of translation, there are a lot of symbols in the iris campaign that if somone could decode the language of the terminals, I think could be deciphered ---- ::thx for the fast answer, so all German Halo fans should complain about the bad translation. ::for me as a kinda freak this makes a big difference ^^ (weather Keyes should be dead or not) ::Then there is no big reason to blame the book. ::Although Ghost of Onyx and Contact Harvest are still the best Halo romans (in my eyes) Date of Book/ Date of Deaths This is a message to ALL Halopedia users. In a conversation with Halopedia Administrator CommanderTony author Tobias S. Buckell confirmed that the novel takes place in 2535 (not 2534). However every character who died in that book is/was listed as having died in 2534. I am therefore changing/have changed the dates of death for every one of these individuals from 2534 to 2535. - --Rusty-112 23:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :First of all, sign your comments. Secondly, please post the "Confirmation" letter in this section or provide a link to a copy of the confirmation. If not provided, it will be reverted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'm kind of new to this. The full letter can be found at Halopedia:Letter - The Cole Protocol. In addition the date of the book can be determined by Keyes' age because he was forty years old at the book's beginning and was born in 2495, therefore the book could not have happened before his 40th bday in 2535. ---Rusty-112 23:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed. The author uses an odd writing style by not including the dates, thus creating a problem for us to analyse and making us to speculate. Anyway, have fun editing. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) flashlight/MA5B those who think the things on the spartans shoulders are flashlights they are not. the flashlights are on the helmet. mabey the shoulder things are weapon holders, because they seem to be holding the knife and the thing that looks like the butt of an assault rifle. before now i thought the butt of the rifle was an extra plate on the armor lol.-- 12:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The Spartan on the cover appears to be doing a spacewalk (EVA). Therefore it is highly probable that the extra bulk on his/her shoulders and back are a part of an EVA jump pack like they wore while taking out the electronics on the Kestrel. And just as a side note, The Spartan is holding a battle rifle (BR55) not an assault rifle (MA5B). We need to remember that the person who drew the cover was not involved in the writing of the book and as such it doesn't appear to depict any specific event in the book. The artist was given a fair amount of artistic license, so we just need to take the cover for what it is - a nice piece of Halo artwork. --Rusty-112 17:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) no, near the spartans left bulk on his armor there is what appears to be the butt of an MA5B-- 12:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, yeah I see what you mean now, it looks as though it's clipped on the Spartan's back. I thought you were talking about the one he/she was holding in his/her hands.--Rusty-112 17:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Did anyone have an ad for a new Halo strategy game in the back of thier book?